moddbfandomcom-20200213-history
Links
See also our Collection of Web Buttons which links to many sites and is graphical and flashy. External Links News * Blue's News - Gaming news * Game-oriented news at ZDNet * Game Maker Technology Magazine – Game Maker Technology Magazine * Game Developer Magazine Artist Communities * Pixeljoint * Pixelation * PixelDam * DeviantArt * ConceptArt.org * GFX-Artist * CGHub * CGTalk * Polycount * SteelDolphin * Game-Artist.net * Threedy Tutorials * Pixel2Life - Tutorial search engine * Tutorio.com Tutorial Index Game Development Communities * DevMaster - General game development * flipCode - Game developement news/resources (now just an archive) * Gamasutra * GameDev.net - Active forum community. * DevImg.net - Developer Image Exchange * Homebrewgames.co.uk - For the homebrew developer. * onGameDev - The Game Development Community * DutchGameDevelopment - Forum for Dutch game developers (English posting possible) * German Game Developers Community * Indie Gaming Portal A small community focused on game development. * Indiegamer Developer Discussion Boards * International Game Developers Association (IGDA) * Indonesian Game Developers Community * Boolean Soup - Hobbyist community with forum, upload galleries and worklogs * Computer Programmers Forum A place for programmers to come and talk. * Hoshikaze Space Sims Forum * DevX Game development schools/programs * East Central Technical College (Fully online Technical Certificate) * Austin Community College * Digipen * Full Sail * Game Design Colleges * Game Institute * Gameversity * Texas Women's University Video Game Design and Development Programs * University of Advancing Technology Game Degrees * UW Certificate Program * The Guildhall at SMU * Rochester Institute of Technology * Games Academy (Berlin, Germany) * Vancouver Film School: Game Design * Confetti Institute of Creative Technologies, UK: National Diploma Interactive Gaming Programming * DirectX World - DirectX lessons. Learn how design a 3D game * Cowboy Programming Several detailed articles on Game Programming with code examples. * Amit's Game Programming Information * George's XNA Programming * WinSock Examples (C/C++) * List of programming contests* * MSDN - Microsoft Developers Network * PHP Game Development - A forum dedicated exclusively to game design and programming in PHP, slanted towards MMOs and RPGs. * . info/ Toymaker.info (combine link due to spam filter, but not a spam site) - Nice game programming (DirectX) tutorials and information. * Humus.name Very, *very* nice website convering lots of advanced techniques for DirectX and OpenGL. * Convert C++ code to syntax highlighted (colored) HTML. * Pascal Game Developement (Object Pascal/Delphi) * Games++ * Xeonaut Game Development * CodePedia Wiki - Game Development * C# Game Development - RPG focus * The Code Project * Planet Source Code * Free Source Code * BetaCell - Lots of tutorials and documentation * Windows OpenGL 3 Tutorials And Articles, Beginner to Advanced in German Other * Remain in play.com - Source code of commercial games that have released their code on legal base (mostly GPL), this includes the quake series. * V-Lodge - Smarter, more civilized product placement and advertising weaved into video games * GamerWiki videogame encyclopedia * Libregamewiki - A wiki listing open source games with free (as in freedom) game content * IndieFAQs - the gamefaqs.com of Indie Games * Gaming Web Comics Category: Links